The other side of the coin!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A nice Miley / Lilly - friendship story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: Miley and Lilly are adults in this story. May God bless Miley, who is very cute!**

* * *

><p><strong>The other side of the coin!<strong>

**Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are on vacation in Scotland.**

"Miley, last night was perfect! First we had an old-school gaelic dinner and then we danced for hours with the McLeods." says Lilly.

"Yeah! That was so much fun, Lils!" says Miley.

The two women walk down the street.

Miley is wearing a dark-blue leather jacket, white jeans and desert-brown cowboy boots. Lilly is wearing a pink jacket, regular light-blue jeans and black sneakers.

Suddenly a group of teenage girls screams. "Look, it's Miley Stewart!"

"Sweet niblets!" says Miley. "That's the bad thing about the fact that the world know my secret. Everywhere there's people who go all star-struck just because I used to be Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, but you had your reasons for doing what you did when you told the world your big secret." says Lilly.

"That's true, Lilly! That's true, but now people go all 'Oh my gosh! It's Miley!' whenever I go out in public. Back in the old days Miley could be just a regular girl while Hannah was the superstar." says Miley.

"When you revealed your secret to the entire world you told me that you couldn't have a double-life anymore." says Lilly.

"And that was the truth, Lillian. It was to much for me to be both Hannah and Miley at more or less the same time." says Miley.

"Fame is still a part of your life though. Miley hasn't exactly left the spotlight just because you've left Hannah behind. You have your talk-show and such." says Lilly.

"Yeah, but I wish I could go out in public whithout people lookin' at me, just like a normal woman..." says Lilly.

"Then why did you get your own talk-show instead of leavin' the spotlight...?" says Lilly.

"I've been famous for a long time. Too long, maybe. I don't think I'd make it with a regular old desk-job, Lils." says Miley. "Once a star, always a star, I guess..."

Miley and Lilly start to giggle.

"Yeah, I guess so..." says Lilly.

"At least most people back home see me as Miley instead of Hannah..." says Miley.

"Miley or Hannah...? I don't care! You're still my best friend, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Yeah! You're my best friend too, Lillian!" says Miley.

"Aaww, Miley! You're the best friend ever!" says Lilly.

"And you're such a cute woman, Lils!" says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Lilly.

"My pleasure! My pleasure, Lillian!" says Miley.

"Hug me, Miley!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Aaww, little Lilly!" says Miley with a soft voice as she give her best friend a nice hug.

"Aaww, little Miley!" says Lilly.

Later that day Miley and Lilly are in their hotel-room.

Miley pull out her cell phone and dial her husband's number.

"Hi, John!"

"Hi, Miley! How are you doin' in Scotland...?"

"Oh, we're doin' just fine! Last night Lilly and I were at a party at Jennifer McLeod's mansion and today we've been shopping. I've bought ya a kilt."

"Kilt...? When would I wear that...?"

"Hey! What's wrong with a kilt?"

"Nothing! I just don't know when I'd wear it, Miley."

"Okey! Lilly bought one for Oliver too."

"I miss you, sexy one!"

"I miss ya too, John! I love you!"

"I love you too, Smiley Miley!"

"Say 'hi' to Jennie from me! Bye, sexy one!"

"Bye, Miley!"

Lilly take off her jeans and t-shirt and put on a pink dress and her new sexy shoes.

"Why are ya goin' all fancy, Lils?" says Miley.

"There's this cool nightclub not far from here that I wanna visit..." says Lilly.

"You can go! I'm gonna watch TV and then go to sleep." says Miley.

"No way, Miley Ray Stewart!" says Lilly. "You're going with me! Here!" Lilly throw Miley a sexy dark-green dress that John gave Miley for her birthday last year.

"Sweet niblets!" says Miley.

"Put that on!" says Lilly as she points at Miley's dress on the bed.

"Fine! I'm goin' with ya...if you pay for my drinks tonight!" says Miley as she take off her regular clothes and put on the dress and a gold necklace with a small red gem-stone.

"Much better! You look totally hot, Miley!" says Lilly with a smile.

Miley put on her black shoes.

"Let's go! It's party time!" says Lilly as she grab Miley's hand pull her along.

"Hey! Slow down, Lilly!" says Miley.

Lilly grab their handbags and they head to the nightclub.

"Party time! Party time! Lilly's gonna party all night long!" Lilly chants in a loud clear voice with a huge smile on her face.

"Sweet niblets!" says Miley.

"Power to the people! I'm one in a million! Turn your party-power up and get crazy!" a very happy Lilly chants.

"Lilly..." says Miley. "Easy!"

"We've got the best of both worlds! Because Lilly just wanna have fun!" Lilly chants.

"I said, easy!" says Miley, who is not as happy as her friend right now.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's second note: I hope you like this story. Be happy and have a nice day!<strong>


End file.
